Un tableau parfait
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Ils formaient un tableau parfait. Ils étaient sa fin heureuse.


Camarades !

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF avec pour thème **Manoir**. Il est une suite de Love Conquers All, que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil, mais vous pouvez le lire sans avoir lu cette courte fanfiction. Pour vous faire un court résumé, Jefferson et Victor y expérimentent l'homophobie par la faute du Dr Wetmore qui sera très légèrement évoqué dans ce texte.

J'en profite également également pour souhaiter un très joyeux mois des fiertés à toute la communauté LGBT+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dès qu'elle eu entendu la porte d'entrée claquer, Grace s'était levée de la chaise de son bureau, délaissant ses devoirs pour aller saluer son père. Elle fut aussi agréablement surprise de découvrir que Victor l'accompagnait.

« Papa ! Victor ! Je suis contente de vous voir ! »

Après s'être débarrassés de leurs affaires, tous trois partir vers la cuisine où Jefferson commença à préparer le thé, tandis que Grace et Victor sortaient des tasses, des petites assiettes et quelques biscuits qu'ils apportèrent ensuite dans le salon.

C'était devenu leur routine, leur petit rituel quand ils se retrouvaient tous les trois, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. A vrai dire Victor habitait quasiment avec eux, ne rentrant que très rarement chez lui. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques mois, il était très rare que le médecin reste seul chez lui, se sentant plus en sécurité, et heureux surtout, dans le manoir de son amant.

Ces petites parties de thé étaient devenues de plus en plus vitales et rassurantes après ce qu'ils avaient eu à traverser. Elles étaient là au départ pour faire plaisir à Grace, en souvenir du temps où elle et Jefferson vivait dans la forêt enchantée et même si Grace avait bien grandi et qu'elle ne jouait plus avec des peluches, les parties de thé perduraient.

Ils restaient tous les trois assis autour de la petite table, assis à même le sol sur des coussins et se racontaient leur journée. Jefferson parlait des vêtements qu'il reprisait ou des demandes parfois spéciales de ses clients, Grace de ses devoirs, de ses journées d'école et Victor l'aidait parfois quand elle avait un problème avec les sciences, tout en racontant de petites anecdotes sur ses patients, des urgences qu'il avait parfois à gérer. Ces parties de thé leur redonnait une sensation de normalité et un sentiment de sécurité.

Les choses s'étaient améliorées dehors. Hormis pour certains, les habitants ne les dévisageaient plus dans la rue quand ils se promenaient ensemble, Victor était laissé relativement tranquille à l'hôpital, surtout depuis qu'il avait été cassé la figure de Wetmore qui, bien qu'il lui lançait des regards haineux et méprisants quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, ne tentait plus de l'insulter ou de se moquer de lui. Et Jefferson était plus qu'heureux d'avoir les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde chez lui.

Oui ces parties de thé étaient vraiment réconfortantes, songea-t-il en observant Grace et Victor qui discutaient d'un problème de maths que sa fille avait du mal à résoudre. Il l'écoutait avec attention, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans la résolution du problème. Et Grace s'adressait à lui, le regardait comme elle le faisait pour lui, souriait et hochait la tête en entendant les conseils de Victor.

Il resta là, un moment, à les regarder discuter pour changer de sujet, autre que les devoirs. Il ne suivait pas réellement ce qu'ils se disaient. Il les voyait juste échanger avec entrain et rire. Il observait le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait, qui regardait tendrement sa fille, qui la regardait avec autant d'amour que si elle avait la sienne, qui agissait avec elle comme un père devait le faire avec sa fille. Puis il observa le reste de la pièce, un peu en désordre mais qui était parfaite parce que les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde se trouvaient là.

Et il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Aucun autre tableau ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux en cet instant.

« Victor ? »

Ce dernier tourna aussitôt sa tête vers lui, ainsi que Grace. Parlaient-ils ensemble depuis tellement longtemps que Jefferson aie pu se sentir un peu délaissé ?

Il regarda avec surprise et une légère inquiétude le visage de Jefferson, dont les yeux étaient légèrement humides, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il y eu un long moment de silence. Victor cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre tandis que Grace laissa en suspens le biscuit qu'elle venait d'attraper, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre, comme si elle suivait une partie de tennis particulièrement intéressante.

Puis les rouages du cerveau du docteur se remirent en marche. L'épouser ? Vivre avec lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Avec Grace à leurs côtés ?

« Oui, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser ! »

Les deux hommes se levèrent pour s'embrasser, sous le regard emplis de larmes de joie de Grace.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, la voix légèrement tremblante, prenant le visage de Victor entre ses mains, Jefferson lui demanda :

« Réel ? Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ?

\- Oui ! Réel ! Je veux réellement t'épouser. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours. Je veux vivre avec toi et Grace. »

Les larmes coulaient le long de leurs joues et ils continuèrent de se regarder comme si le monde n'existait plus, s'embrassant comme si il n'y avait plus personne d'autre sur terre, étant seulement interrompus par Grace qui se joignit à eux, à ce tableau parfait que Jefferson avait observé, qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était sa fin heureuse.

« Je n'ai pas de bague pour toi, je suis désolé... je...

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. »

Cela ne surprenait même pas Victor, une fois que le coup de l'émotion eu redescendu. Jefferson l'avait toujours surpris. Il ne faisait jamais les choses de manière traditionnelle. Et c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

J'ai glissé une légère référence à la saga Hunger Games avec les dialogue "Réel ?". Sinon j'attends vos retours !


End file.
